


The Factory

by therapist



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Not Beta Read, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therapist/pseuds/therapist
Summary: Nora and Hancock run into an previously undiscovered factory that makes a...particular...item. Cue some sexy fun times





	The Factory

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first foray into smut writing and hopefully it doesn't come out too awkward. This is not beta'd so please excuse any mistakes. Well, I hope you enjoy!

 

Nora couldn’t help but blush when she realized where they had ended up and what sort of products were made here. Her and Hancock were in downtown Boston and had found a factory they haven’t explored yet, according to her Pip-Boy.

Hancock was rummaging through various containers - all empty - before finding something, completely sealed and covered in dirt. Nora knew what was in there but before she could warn Hancock, he had torn open the package, letting the plastic flutter to the ground. Grasping it in one hand, he gazed at it curiously, while she choked back her laughter.

“Is this…” Hancock trailed off while holding one in his hands. He shook it around, making it flop in his hands and Nora let out a laugh. “It’s quite... _lifelike_.” Nora let out a nod, not trusting herself to answer. He turned his head slightly, to give her a sly smile.

“What?”

“Did ya have one of your own?” he asked, full attention on her.

Her laughter faded and she could feel the blush on her cheeks bloom.

Hancock chuckled. “Guess that answers my question.”

“They don’t have anything like this now?” She asked, wanting to draw attention away from her.

“Shit no. I’d have a chest full of ‘em, all different shapes and sizes.” Nora couldn’t help but laugh loudly. He tosses her a lascivious smile. “How big was it?”

Her laughter soon turned to coughs and her face heated up. Hancock had that ability to do that to her. She wasn’t a blushing virgin and was quite open about sex. But Hancock...with just a grin, his voice an octave lower, it did things to Nora. He particularly enjoyed seeing her ruffled.

Sidling up to her, he brought the object right in front of her face. “Was it this big?” He whispered, obviously trying to get a rise out of her. Three months of teasing and innuendoes, and Nora was ready to fight back.

_Time to return the favor._

She eyed the object in Hancock’s fist before taking it in her palm, making sure to caress his fingers as she grasped the item. While Hancock could fit his fingers around it, Nora could barely encircle it with hers.

Judging the girth and length, she shook her head, earning a grin from Hancock. “It was bigger.” Which made him sputter in shock.

“Damn Sunshine,” he remarked, looking at her. Though he was already close, he closed whatever distance they had and she felt his warm breath ghosting on her cheek. “If I’d known…”

The suggestive tone in his voice made her feel warm all over. It wasn’t the first time he was able to elicit such a reaction from her. There was something so charming about him, between that and his voice, Nora spent a lot of these past three months hoping he wouldn’t see how soaked she was whenever she traveled with him. But despite all of his teasing, he hasn’t made a move past suggestive words and an occasional pinch of her ass.

She had talked about Nate to him, even took him to Vault 111 - originally to come back for that weapon - and he knew how deep that loss was for her. Thinking of her husband still hurt but the ache had dulled a bit. If anything, traveling with Hancock had helped her heal and showed her that she was able to feel things again, especially when she doubted she would be able to move on.

Being the gentleman that he was, Hancock was probably waiting for her to make a move of her own. Her eyes flicked back over to him, noting his usual smirk but also seeing the hope in his eyes.

“Oh yeah? What would you have done?” She teased, giving him a playful smirk. _Let’s see what happens..._ She could feel her heart race while her stomach fluttered, this was new territory.

There was surprise in his eyes before being replaced with hunger. A growl escaped his lips before he captured her mouth. Nora groaned into his rough lips as he swiped his tongue against hers. Wetness flooded her as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, the item slipping from her hand and bouncing onto the floor. A strangled moan tore from her as he dominated the kiss, making her imagine him using his talented tongue on her _other_ body parts. Using her free hands, she curled them around his neck to pull him even closer. Flushed against him, she could feel the heat emanating from him and his erection pressing against her stomach. Feeling how hard he was for her sent another rush of heat and wetness through her. He started to pull back and Nora breath came out a little harder and ragged. Dark eyes bore into her, full of desire.

“Take off your clothes,” he growled.

Despite being in a warehouse, in the middle of one the most dangerous areas in Boston, surrounded by dirt and debris, Nora couldn’t have shed off her armor and vault suit quick enough. With her clothes shed, her previous bravery disappeared as he gazed at her. Her hands went to cover her flawed areas, when he stopped her by gently placing his hands on her arm.

“You’re perfect Sunshine.”

Her confidence soared at his words and she grabbed him by the lapels of his coat. Pulling him close, the rough fabric of his coat brushed against her body, sending delicious shocks of pleasure wherever it touched. “Aren’t you a little overdressed?”

“Just admiring’ the view,” he remarked, eyes raking over every inch of her skin. “Besides, I don’t need to be naked in order to play with this.” He bent over to grab the object from the floor. “Don’t worry, I’ll clean it first. But why don’t you play with your pretty pussy while I do that.”

She watched as he went over to her rucksack and rummaged around it.

“I don’t hear you Sunshine,” he remarked, looking at her. “I want you nice and wet before I’m done.”

The last part was an order and her pussy clenched. She found the cleanest table and sat on it, facing him. Bringing her feet up, she was spread wide, her pussy in full display. Hancock whistled appreciatively, making her blush. Slowly, she took one hand and trailed it down her chest, palming one breast. A finger traces a dusky nipple, she watched as it pebbled at her touch. Pinching it roughly, she let out a whimper as pleasure rushed through her. He looked up when she made the noise, eyes watching intensely as she tugged on her nipple. Biting a lip, she watched as he swallowed, her eyes flicking over to his tented pants. Her other hand slid down her stomach, to her wetness, brushing against her lips. She could feel how excited she was and her fingers came back slicked with her juices. Knowing that he was watching her, she licked her fingers clean.

“Fuck…” His rummaging resumed at a more frantic pace, before he just dumped everything onto the floor, her junk clattering loudly against the cement floor. Grabbing the soap and a purified water tin, he started to clean the dirt and grime off the object.

His eagerness and excitement rubbed off on her and she wanted to be nice and wet as he ordered. With one hand still gripping her breast, the other hand found her clit easily. Familiar motions guided her hand and she moaned as pleasure radiated from her ministrations. As hard as it was, she kept her eyes opened and focused on him. His hands faltered at her moans, the cleaning all but forgotten as he watched her. There was something so erotic about having someone watch during the most intimate moments and Nora could feel her wetness leaking out of her. A familiar pressure started to build and she couldn’t stop herself from whining.

“Fuck Nora, you’re makin’ it hard for me to concentrate, all them sexy noises you’re makin’.”

“I’m sorry,” she groaned out, “I’m a lil’ noisy.” Another practiced rub made her gasp as she could feel her peak coming closer. She moaned louder as she rubbed her clit faster, feeling her orgasm coming closer.

“Stop.”

Her hands slowed and she groaned in disappointment as she felt the orgasm she was so close to having dissipated. She glanced at Hancock, his eyes glued to her. The item in his hand seemed clean, from the looks of the soapy water on the floor. He stalked over to her, making her stomach clench in anticipation. She wanted to move, to close her legs but something about his command and tone made her stay still. Grabbing the hand that was used moments ago, he stuck her digits in his mouth. His hot, dexterous tongue lapped over her fingertips, making her moan as he cleaned her fingers.

“Fuck...I just knew you’d taste delicious,” he rasped after taking her fingers out of his mouth. “Now I want a taste. I’m havin’ a hard time choosing between tasting your sweet pussy or playin’ with it.”

Nora moaned at his words, another rush of desire flooding her. “Please,” she begged, knowing that all she wanted was his touch.

He chuckled at her pleading tone. She would’ve been embarrassed by her neediness but in this moment her needs outweighed any humiliation she would normally feel. Panting, skin flushed and slick with sweat, spread out for him, she was beyond caring about anything except pleasure. Just when she was about start begging, did Hancock move. Kneeling between her legs, she watched as he kissed her thighs, inching closer to where she wanted to feel his touch, his tongue. Except he seemed determined to avoid that spot, her head dropping back in frustration. She could feel his breath ghost over her pussy and she moaned at how close he was and still too far away.

“You’re such a tease,” she groaned out.

He chuckled. “Just returning the favor Sunshine. All those months spent watchin’ your ass sway in that damn suit. It was nearly torture.”

Her mouth opened to retort but John’s hot tongue flicked her clit and she could only gasp. Her fingers grasped the edges of the table as his tongue licked her from the nub to her slit. He stuck the appendage in there, groaning as he ate her out. Nora ground her cunt into John’s eager and talented tongue but it wasn’t enough. Pleasure tingled through her body but she needed more, letting John know by releasing a wanton moan.

He seemed to take pity on her because a finger entered her as he dragged his mouth back to her clit. A moan ripped from her as he pressed his tongue against the bundle of nerves; he set a slow pace with his fingers, the rough texture of his skin a stark contrast from her own. Her pussy seemed to enjoy it as he plunged into her depths. Nora tried to get it deeper and for him to lave her clit but he was determined to see her suffer.

Time stretched on, without a change in pace or movement from his tongue. Sweat slicked her body and her breath alternated between pants and moans.

“Please John…” She watched as his head pulled back to fix her with a heated gaze.

“Tell me.” His voice was rougher, darker, making her clench.

“Make me come,” she whispered, blushing.

His answer was a groan and another finger entered her roughly. Gasping at the abrupt filling and pace, moans tore out of her as his heated tongue pressed circles against her nub. The pitch of her cries rose as the orgasm she was chasing roared back to life. Her body quivered as electricity shot through her body after a rough pass of his tongue against her clit. Another finger was added and stretched her deliciously.

A tightening in her belly told her she was close. She tried to tell Hancock, to warn him but from the smirk on his face, he knew. His pace remained the same, taking her clit into his mouth. A gasp tore from her mouth, morphing into moans and curses as he sucked the sensitive nerves. He kept it up as her curses turned into babbles and cries. Pleasure burst forth as she peaked, her hands gripping the table painfully. A loud keen escaped her lips as electrified pleasure burst forth and radiated through her body. John took that time to resume swiping at her sensitive clit, making it almost painful despite her pleased moan.

Tugging on his coat, he allowed her to pull him back up and into her awaiting lips. She groaned as he kissed her languidly, his mouth and tongue tasting of her juices. As their tongues entwined, she reached for his pants, her hands trying to remove the resistance between her and his cock.

Rough hands stopped her right when she had unbuttoned his pants. With his pants now sagging dangerously onto his hips, she licked her lips in anticipation. Hancock smiled as he brought the item back up and she shot him a confused look.

“I wanna play first and see you come apart.” His voice was deeper, raspier and Nora moaned at his words and huskiness of his voice. With her head still foggy from her orgasm, she only nodded, not trusting her communication abilities.

Taking the object, he rubbed it against her slit, the moisture coating it slick. Nora moaned as it pressed against her sensitive parts. Once it was wet enough, John began to insert it, her pussy clenching tight against the intrusion. Feeling resistance, he pulled it out a bit, before pressing it back in. He kept a slow pace, slowing inserting it deeper until it bottomed out. She moaned at how full she felt, its girth stretching her almost uncomfortably. Sensing her need to acclimate to its thickness, Hancock left it buried within her as he sought her lips again. It was a lazy kiss but still filled with passion that made her burn. Though his kisses stoked the fire in her belly, she wanted more. Shifting in her seat, her muffled whines begged him to move it.

Taking note of her movements, he pulled it back, almost withdrawing it completely, before slamming back home. Pain amplified the pleasure as he set a slow but rough pace.

“Mm, I love watchin’ your greedy pussy swallow it up.” Her body flushed at his words, his timbre. “Oh, it seems like you like it Sunshine.” He leaned close, his breath caressing the shell of her ear. “Do you like it when I say filthy things? I can feel your pussy clenchin’, hear how wet you are, and can smell your arousal.”

Nora wanted to lie but as Hancock said, her body loved it. She merely nodded and John grinned.

“Well, there’s a good girl. Is my good girl gonna come again for me?”

A loud keen left her lips as his words affected her and a particular thrust brushed against a spot that made her gasp. “God John!”

“Yes Sunshine?”

“R-right there. Please don’t stop.”

“Where?”

A frustrated cry tore from her as he slowed down his thrusts, keeping it fully seated within her. His hands rubbed small circles around her lips, jolting her with minuscule pleasure. The edge she was so close to had stepped back but she was still close enough to feel the licks of delicious heat and electricity rolled into one sensation as it coursed through her veins and spread throughout her body. A glance at him told her that she wasn’t the only one suffering. Dark eyes filled with lust bore into her and his breath came out in harsh puffs. Despite his appearance, he threw her a cocky smile.

“Had enough darlin’?”

The challenge was there, she would have risen up to it in any other situation but _fuck_...she was beyond caring. “I...can’t anymore. Please John, I’m so close, I need you.”

The use of his name had him growling and Nora yelped/gasped as he resumed his brutal pace. Her body had little time to react to the cascade of electricity filling her body with every thrust. That edge that she was so close to had appeared before her and Nora was reduced to unintelligent moans and mumbles. John chuckled, she felt the rough pad of his palm press against her pleasure spot, and Nora broke. A wail left her lips as she reached her peak, cunt twitching tightly against the intrusion, body arching. Waves of pleasure radiated from her spasming cunt as it John kept thrusting, it brushing against her sensitive walls. Each thrust brought new waves of painful ecstasy and she cried as it brushed against that spot that made her vision turn white.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“Shit, Nora.” He kept up the brutal pace, through her orgasm, and Nora whimpered as each thrust brushed against her sensitive parts, making her body shudder. Finally, she could feel herself floating down from her high and she moaned as he ground his palm against her hypersensitive clit to the point of near pain. Each brush brought on a new throbbing aftershock of bliss but soon Nora begged for reprieve.  

He stopped, and began to remove it slowly, her pussy trying its hardest to keep it within her. The squelch made when he removed it from her was indication of her enjoyment and she blushed as it dripped down onto his hand and arm. Nora watched with hooded eyes as he cleaned it up, catching all of her juices onto his eager tongue. Even though Nora was spent, satisfied beyond compare, a fire lit in her belly as she watched Hancock vigorously lick all that he could. Gently, she pulled him toward her until she was nestled against him comfortably.

“Sorry, imma get your pants all dirty,” she muttered after giving him a peck on his lips.

“Actually, you’re late to the party Sunshine.” He stepped back and she looked at his pants. Sure enough, there was a big stain marring the front, right by his crotch.

She smirked. “Up for round two?”

He tossed her a lewd look. “Anytime, anywhere Sunshine. However, I think all ‘em screaming attracted some…unwanted attention.” Nora cursed as she heard the telltale grunts of Super Mutants outside. “Not that I’m complainin’ but I doubt you wanna get all those nasty stuff all over that gorgeous bod of yours.”

She grunted before throwing on her clothes and armor. “We’re so finishing this when we get back.”

He held up his hands in a placating manner. “Hey, I wasn’ the one screaming like a banshee.”

“I WAS not screaming!”

His answer was only a condescending chuckle.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dinnertime at Sanctuary was usually a pretty festive and noisy event. Since it was Nora’s main settlement, besides the normal settlers, the other companions chose to wait there whenever Nora went out. Hancock and Nora made it back in time for dinner, and the Minuteman, Nicky, Kid, Tin Man, Fighter, and the Liar joined them. Cods was bustling around them, serving dinner despite Nora insistence that he didn’t need to do it anymore – _Mum, it is my duty and pleasure to serve you and your companions_.

Nora was currently next to him, talking to Garvey about Minutemen stuff. Hancock smirked as he squeezed her thigh, making her sputter mid-sentence, and earning an odd look from both Tin Man and Valentine. She continued, though he could see a blush blooming on her cheeks.

“So, where did you guys go?” MacCready asked.

He laughed as Nora choked on her drink. Patting her on the back, he tossed her a sly wink before pulling his rucksack from under the table. A look of pure horror crossed her face and he couldn’t contain his grin anymore. The others, seeing Nora’s reaction, inched closer to him, eyes curious.

“Don’t you dare John!” She warned but that only spurred his determination and the others’ curiosity.

His response was only laughter, then he stuck his hand in his sack and pulled out the very same dildo used earlier and stuck it on the table. The reaction was varied but instantaneous. Valentine let out a bark of laughter that he rarely heard from him. Cait backed away from the item, looking at him then Nora. Preston and Tin Man looked at the item curiously. Deacon chuckled and the Kid grabbed the damn thing, confusion all over his face. And poor Nora had her red face in her hands, muttering how she was going to kill him.

“What is this?” Mac asked, turning the dildo around in his hands then bringing it into the light.

He could hardly contain his laughter and tried to calm down long enough to answer. “It’s called a dildo...it’s a sex toy.”

At that, Mac dropped it as if it were some diseased thing causing Hancock to roar in laughter. Deacon soon joined him while Nora sank lower into her chair.

Mac looked at the toy, then to him, then Nora, and finally to his hands. “That’s fu- freaking gross guys.”

Hancock slapped his thighs as tears streamed down his face. “Don’t worry, we washed it after we used it.”

“HANCOCK!!!!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to end it with some humor. Fun fact: I actually had the last part written out before the actual smut. Another fun fact: I purposely didn't describe the sex toy because I wanted the reader to imagine the dildo however they wanted, whether it be a gigantic black suction cup dildo or an octopus tentacle or even a carrot-shaped one (I actually got one as a gag gift of sorts). Hopefully that wasn't too painful to read. Peace.


End file.
